Time Lords and Sky Racers
by Kody Wright
Summary: The 10th Dr (played by DT) and Donna travel to the US in 1938 where they meet Amelia Earhart and a young teenage pilot Earhart is mentoring. Upon discovering that Amelia Earhart will die in upcoming world tour, the young Avitrix tries to save her mentor's life and the doctor must stop her from altering history. (my 1st dr who fic, still fleshing out character.)


Chapter 1

**July 1938, USA**

The TARDIS emerged on a dusty field in the Midwest. It placed itself in the most awkward position imaginable; sitting in the middle of a dust bowl sticking out like a sore thumb.

The two occupants who emerged from the time box were equally a spectacle for the tall man wore tennis shoes and blue suit while his companion's red hair radiated her fair features. The Doctor and Donna had just stepped out of the TARDIS and into the middle of an airfield.

Planes lined up as far as the eye could see. One funny plane stuck out for Donna as it was short and had a thick nose, painted white with red flames.

She pointed and laughed, "Where are we?"

The Doctor, "1938 in Ohio. We, Donna…Are about to witness a historic event."

"What historic event is that?" she placed her arm through his elbow as they walked down the field.

The grinned in his surprise, "I thought you would like to meet an historic aviatrix from your world….Amelia Earhart."

She paused, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Happy Birthday!"

She giggled, "Most times I get a card for my birthday…But not with traveling with the Doctor. I get to meet Amelia Earhart for my birthday. You do spoil me, Doctor."

He sheepishly agreed, "It's only fitting. Besides, after that last holiday we took I thought that I would make it up to you."

"Oh it wasn't that bad," she assured him, "Was rather lovely…Except the Cybermen running amuck."

"Hmm," he nodded in agreement hoping this holiday would be better for both of them.

"So, what was that little plane we just passed?" asked Donna.

He shrugged, "A plane."

She stopped and stared at the little beast, "Seriously Doctor, you bring me to an air race to meet Amelia Earhart for my birthday and don't even know the planes?"

He was at a lost, "Um,' he studied the contraption, "It's a…Racing…Plane? Or perhaps a red and white buffalo with wings? Strange little contraption, isn't it?"

She gave him a look, "Is there a program we can buy?"

He shrugged and glanced around.

A voice came from behind the blue and yellow bi-plane they stood in earshot, "It's a Gee Bee."

The doctor turned on his heels and his eyes landed on a teenage girl working on the bi-plane. She was rather petite, wearing baggy clothing that hung from her boney frame and covered in dirt. Her brown wisped in the wind, a streak of grease graced her forehead.

He grinned, "Gee Bee?"

"That's Gee Bee, it belongs to Mr. Gainesville…It's the _Super Sport_," she informed wiping grease from her hands. She held out an offer, "I'm Jackie."

"I'm the Doctor and this is my companion, Donna Nobel," he pleasantly took the girl's hand.

She made their acquaintance, "Pleasure to meet you. My father is Colonel Jackson. This is our plane, _The Fledgling_."

Donna smiled, "You race a plane with your father, Jackie?"

She nodded, "Yup…We made a lot of modifications. Fastest bi-plane there is. I heard it's your birthday."

Donna nodded, "It is…This is my present."

"Happy birthday," replied Jackie.

Donna was gracious, "Thank you and good luck with your race."

"Thanks!" she grinned and got back to work.

The doctor whispered to Donna, "Jackie Jackson. Where have I heard that name before? If I didn't know any better I would swear I meet that young girl before."

"Have you?" asked Donna.

"I don't know," he seemed stumped for the name and features of the face were very familiar. "Where did I meet her before?"

"I don't know," stated Donna. "She's a nice girl and seems to know a lot about planes."

"I met her before," the doctor stood stumped. He called out to the girl, "Miss Jackson!"

She popped her small head up from inside the cockpit, "You call me?"

"Yes I did. Have you ever been to England?" he asked.

She nodded, "A few times…Racing circuit. You're British?"

He stood puzzled, "Do you have a brother?"

"No," she shook her head, "only child."

He scratched his head, "Flew Hurricanes?"

"No," she shook her head, "just the _Fledgling_. I just got licensed to fly twin engine though. Why?"

He puckered in thought, "You see very familiar to me? Have we met before?"

"I don't think so…I would remember an English bloke who wore tennis shoes with a blue suit who called himself 'The Doctor.'"

Donna laughed and whispered, "Can we take her with us? She got you good."

He made a face, "No! She did not." He gave a nod, "Good day to you, Jackie."

"Same," she waved to him and went back to work.

Donna snickered as they continued, "Love Americans. They're so blunt."

"Hmm," he was still pondering the face. They came across another bi-wing with _Beech Nut _painted across the side. It was red and white in color scheme and sitting in a row with the other bi-wings. The Doctor motioned, "Here we are."

Donna asked, "That's Amelia Earhart's plane?"

"The bi-plane she raced," he mentioned. "Miss Earhart!" He called out.

A tall slender woman walked around from the tail of the plane, wearing a leather jacket and brown trousers; her hair was a mess from the wind whipping about the field. She recognized an old friend.

"Doctor!" she waved.

Donna pondered, "How does she know you?"

He explained, "We met over France. Dreadful experience."

Miss Earhart wrapped her arms around her old friend, "My god, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," replied the Doctor. "This is my companion, Donna Nobel."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Amelia made her acquaintance. Her demeanor was that of a shy woman and nothing like the outgoing personality portrayed in the papers. She spotted a figure looming in the distance and she grinned, "Jackie, come over here."

The teenager made her way to her friend and mentor, "Amelia, you know this guy?"

Amelia smiled at her young friend, "Indeed I do. Actually, I want you to meet him. Jackie, this is the Doctor…He's a very special man. Doctor, this is Jackie, my friend and confidant. She's very, very smart and can navigate like no one I have ever met before."

The doctor pondered the girl, "I know I met you before."

"We never met before. I have a photographic memory and I would remember you," explained Jackie.

Amelia suggested, "Maybe you will meet again?"

"Perhaps," the Doctor pondered.

Jackie had no idea what they were alluding too, "Huh?" She then looked up at her friend, "Please, don't take Noonan. Take me! I'm a far better navigator and you know it."

"Celestial navigation, Jackie?" asked Amelia.

"I can learn it," she sounded. "Come on, please. Pretty please…Take me on the world flight. I'm the best navigator there is."

"You're too young," she nixed the idea.

"I'm seventeen and three quarters, I'll be eighteen in three months," countered Jackie eager to prove she was an adult.

"And what would your father say?" asked she.

"Dad? Come on! He would offer to come along," she stated.

Amelia nodded in agreement, "And blow smoke in my face the entire time. No, Jackie…It's too dangerous."

"Which is why you need me," stated the teen.

Amelia would not place her young friend in danger, "No, Jackie. I will not let you do that. You are a young woman with your whole life ahead of you and I will not let you risk your life like that."

Jackie slunk her shoulders and pouted, "But it's okay for you to risk yours?"

"I'm older than you and I am well aware of the risk," she assured.

"You're not my mother so stop acting like you are," she sounded.

Amelia wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled the young teen near, "Then how about a big sister?"

Jackie's face contorted, "I have ninety-nine big sisters. I'm a 99er and everyone treats me like a little kid. I can navigate across the country with my eyes closed and you all treat me like a little kid."

"Stop complaining," stated Amelia, "it's bad for your complexion." She handed Jackie and handkerchief and motioned towards her forehead, "You missed some."

"What?" the teen asked.

Amelia made a motion across her forehead, "You got a big old grease streak, kid."

Jackie growled, "Damn." She tried to wipe the grease away as audience looked on in amusement.

Amelia mentioned, "Not gonna get many dance request tonight with that old grease steak across your forehead, Jackie."

The teen huffed, "The only guy who ever asked me to dance is my father. Boys don't like me very much."

Amelia laughed, "I think them boys are afraid of your father to be honest." She looked at the Doctor and Donna, "Will you two be joining us for the after dinner and dance after the race?"

"Would love too," the Doctor cheered and grinned at Donna for her birthday present just got even better.

Jackie grumbled, "I take it they will be sitting at our table?"

"Of course," stated Amelia, "at my table, right next to you, my young aviatrix."

Jackie looked over the strange man, "Wonderful," she muttered. "I got work to do. See ya after the race."

As Jackie walked back towards her plane Amelia stated to the Doctor, "I'm not sure what her future holds for her but I am sure she will do amazing things. She's as smarty as you, Doctor. I really want you to get to know her for me. I have never seen anyone navigate like she can."

"I look forward to it," he assured her.


End file.
